Beautiful Hangover
by AnimusPatronus
Summary: This is a story of two girls dreams coming true. Even in the darkness the light shines through. BIGBANG. Korean Pop. OC/TOP/GD. OC/Daesung.


Ever After

Dropping her towel to the floor she hummed to the sound blasting from the iPod in her bedroom. Her bathroom door was ajar and it was of course none other than BIGBANG's music floating melodically through her whole apartment. She could barely sing the words, she wasn't even Korean, nor did she speak the language but their voices….more than once they had calmed her and made her laugh and dance. She loved to dance.

"." The voice coming from the kitchen made her jump and she leaned down picking up the towel and wrapped it around her body, shivering slightly.

"WHAT?" She shouted back over the music, wishing just wishing for once she could be left alone for longer than the amount of time it took to take a shower. She slapped a hand to the sink, watching the water droplets streaming down the mirror in the evident race for which would hit the edge of the wood framing the glass mirror on the wall first.

"You're gonna wanna come out here…." It was none other than her best friend and co-lover of all things BIGBANG, Ally. Ella hated it sometimes….Ally was always there, but Ally had no place to go. It was either with her alcoholic mother or her lackluster, deadbeat father. Running a hand through her strands of brown hair, watching as the lights above the mirror hit the pieces tinged in a cognac red at the center and top parts of her hair. The rest of the strands were a softer but still evident color of red.

Her hazel eyes flashed back at her from the mirror's reflection as the steam finally began to clear away. She felt defeat flooding her as she remembered that today was the day they would find out if they had won the internship to be assistants to BIGBANG for their next American tour starting that following month. Ella felt in no way that she and Ally would be the chosen ones, simply because that's just how her life was.

Full. Of. Disappointment.

Taking in a deep breath she wiped at the remaining coverage on the mirror, watching it streak and show the beautiful face she had, the one she was constantly told she possessed. Maybe her body was nice, at least the shape of her stomach satisfied her, especially for her size. Being only 5'1 made her a target for the butt of many jokes and also the effectiveness that most girls had at trying to debase her and call her a child.

But nothing got her down too much. Nothing except remembering she was a used piece of trash by most men…boys. Her mind corrected her as she thought it all over and finally as Ally started to bang on her door she grunted and walked out of the bathroom that connected to her room and to the door, unlocking it and opening it to allow Ally to rush in and flop onto her bed. Still in the towel, Ella moved behind a large screen to change behind, somewhat in love with the kind of stuff one saw in movies.

"I hate it when you won't come when I call…" She pouted on the other side of the screen as 'What Can I Do' by Seungri played through. It was a solo the youngest member had done. Most of the group had done at least one solo track and they weren't at all in any way bad. G-Dragon's and TOP's always were Ella's favorites along with Taeyang, while Ally preferred Daesung. It didn't matter either way. The two girls loved the entire band and supported them wholeheartedly.

"You can stop pouting." Ella responded throwing the towel over the screen and turning to her closet to pull out a pair of black boy shorts and black shorts, along with a black tank top and bra. Slipping into it was easier than it would've seemed and once she had come around the other side of the screen she finally got a look at Ally's face. It was like she was hiding something…was that…happiness?

"What?" Ella's brows rose as she asked her best friend the question, her eyes moving to the large white envelope. It looked like it was from a college really, like when they accepted you and said you were….she stopped thinking and her mouth opened slightly, but she tried to keep from fully allowing it to open in case Ally was just messing with her.

"Well….according to this nice piece of large mail….we are to be at the airport tomorrow morning at 7 a.m. to meet with this band…" Ally only got that much out, looking to the envelope with a small smile of victory on her face before Ella had launched across the room and pounced onto her, grabbing the folder and pulling out the contents. Two badges signifying special access to none other than….

"BIGBANG? ARE YOU KIDDING?" Ella squealed loudly as she hugged Ally and they both stood to dance and jump around the room, moving to the song currently playing, the English version of Always. The excitement was barely contained as Ella began to cry and hugged her closest and only friend to her. The two were 21 and they were still young but they had both been through so much, relying on music to be an outlet, the dancing was their past time and their soul.

"That's not the best part…" Ally whispered as Ella cried into her friend's shoulder making her stop slightly to look at her in wonder. How could it get any better was all she could think.

"What did you do?" Ella wiped at her face clearing it of the tears and trying to compose herself some as Ally pulled at the folder and pointed to a piece of paper.

"It's signed by the band…they also want us as the backup female dancers. The main ones, any and all performances they need females in, we'll be the ones there….I MAY have sent in one of our practice tapes." Ally could only feel the happiness as Ella stood back and smiled at her, pride as well beaming from the whole form. Ally pulled her light brown hair back into a ponytail with a rubber piece that had been on her wrist and sighed.

"We did it! We finally….have a dream coming true. I'm so happy and I'm so proud of you. I love you, Ally Benson." Ella danced around the room to her favorite song as it blasted through the speakers, reaching for the remote to her iHome to turn it up louder.

"I LOVE YOU TOO ELLA CENTON." She screamed over the loud and wonderfully catchy beat of TOP's 'Of All Days' and Ella grabbed her friend's hand to dance with her as the folder was thrown to the bed. They had a whole day to get ready, but thankfully it was clear and they had no dance practice scheduled, just pedicures and hair trims and manicures. Though no fake nails were used on this occasion as it was just how both girls were. Ally's grey eyes were glancing over the schedule on the page of the files they had been sent when Ella flopped down beside her and placed her head on her friend's lap.

"I'm scared…" Ella whispered and Ally moved the piece of paper to stare at her, receiving the distant look that would come over her friend whenever she was nervous. Laughing, Ally pointed to the wall on her right, making Ella sit up and look at it. The framed poster of the band, the band had signed it and it was just beautiful, it was the constant reminder of the men that had managed to give them hope through the last few years of their lives when things had gotten the hardest.

"They aren't…they weren't. Think about Ji…he had to work real hard didn't he?" Ally asked her pointing to the famed leader of BIGBANG, G-Dragon, or JiYong which was his real first name, but they tended to have nicknames for the men. Daesung was Dae, Taeyang was Bae, TOP was Tabi, and Seungri was Panda. Odd….maybe. They didn't really care.

"Yeah…he did. We have….but what if they don't like us?" Ella had sat up and was looking at the TV across from them. They had already packed up their clothing and things seeing as they'd be moving from the apartment to be nearer to where the guys would be staying for the month before the tour fully started. It was to give them time to relax and prepare.

"You are kidding me right?" Ally slapped her with the file as she picked it up and Ella winced in faux pain as she fell over and kicked her legs into the air and then vaulted up onto her feet and headed to her room.

"7 a.m. can't come any sooner." She answered her before closing the door, leaving Ally with a smile on her face and leaning her head back on the couch as she fell asleep that way. Ella flopping onto her bed and snuggling a black teddy bear to her chest she had dubbed 'BB'…yep. BIGBANG.

After a few hours of sleeping alarms went off through the house making both girls jump up and begin to get ready. They had to move their things to the front door since they would be picked up by a limousine and taken to the airport to get the guys. The guys would be incognito. It hadn't leaked yet that they would be arriving today so it was imperative they kept it quiet. Ally leaned in to watch as Ella zipped up her perfect fitting hip hugging washed and used looking jeans and smirked.

"BAP….check the new song chick. It's banging." She commented seeing how Ella adjusted the slim fitting black tank top over the black bra and Ella raised a brow to pick up her iPod and check the store and buy the song. Allowing it to play a moment she nodded in agreement.

"Warrior has a good beat….you ready?" Ella was completely focused in the moment, her hair underneath a baseball cap. Ally nodded and they both picked up the bags for their laptops first, looping them over their bodies and then picked up their bags and looked around once more. They closed the door; BB's head was sticking out of the backpack Ella had pulled on just before the laptop bag.

Once downstairs they both looked at each other and then to the limo that awaited them. They handed the bags in their hands to the driver as well as the laptop bags and then got inside, Ella pulling the backpack from her back and the iPod and iHome which resided inside with BB resting all comfortably inside. Leaning back against the leather beside Ally, Ella closed her eyes and hummed softly to the melody of Beautiful Hangover which had become undoubtedly stuck in her head.

"Still scared?" Ally's voice had broken her from her humming and she looked over at her best friend eyeing her up for a moment before she chose to remain silent, Ally smirking the entire time.

The ride to the airport wasn't a long one and once there Ella paid attention to what Ally had on, a simple pair jeans and a white top with slightly puffy shoulders. It wasn't that they were trying to impress the guys they simply really loved to look good. And that they did as they entered the airport and headed to the area the group would be coming through.

Ella shifted from right to left and finally Ally elbowed her in the stomach to make her stop to which the one younger by a mouth stuck her tongue out at her and crossed her eyes JUST as the boys rounded the corner. Much to Ella's display the blonde head of hair tucked underneath the ball cap was the one with eyes locked onto her face, a smirk on his face. He was elbowed by the shorter leader, GD. Suddenly Ella's phone buzzed in her pocket and she pulled it out to see the name in horror calling her.

"Ally….did you give him my new number?" Her eyes flickered from it to her best friend who was smiling and waving at the members, but when her attention moved to the phone she slightly froze and bit her lip. Ally's small smile couldn't regain the respect that was lost in that moment. The only thing that broke Ella from her moment of anger was the sound of their voices. Like the shining star that so often shone right into her soul….his voice.

"Ella right?" Her eyes were on his face in an instant, so thankful she had the phone tilted down as it buzzed again and she clenched her jaw, but managed a smile and her other hand extended to his as he took it, warm and soft, strong and gentle all at once in his own.

"TOP….Tabi…I mean….great…" She placed a hand to her forehead and shoved the phone in her back pocket, realizing GD was zoning in on her for a hug and not a handshake. Her hand fell to the back of his neck, fingertips lingering as she felt the realness that was the leader of the eternally worldwide phenomenon known as BIGBANG. His hand had looped through the arm that was putting the phone away.

"Don't be embarrassed….we've heard worse. And plus you'll be staying with us….so…might as well get used to habits right?" GD was sweet, soft spoken and more so energetic than anyone Ella had ever met, but it was his mention of staying with them that made her stop.

"You said what now…." Ella whispered as he began to pull away and her hand moved from her phone to grab his bicep, almost fully unprepared for the feeling of his muscle.

"You….will…be…staying…with…us." He repeated each word distinct and slowly, staring at her face as TOP smirked still, Taeyang stared at Daesung who was still looking at Ally, receiving an equally intrigued look. Seungri was yawning and stretching behind the entire group. Ally poked at Ella's back and made her squeeze GD's arm a little in surprise.

"Touch me right now and I'll kick your ass into the next terminal….we still have to talk later." Her eyes were full of fire as she had swiveled her head and body to look at Ally, releasing GD and when she turned back she was smiling. "So then…I guess we should get moving right?"

Each of them nodded, their security guards appearing out of nowhere and keeping a tight circle around them, forcing Ella and Ally into spots between the guys. Ella was between TOP and GD, Ally between Daesung and Taeyang. The sudden conversing in Korean made Ella look at Ally in slight agitation but it was still soothing because it brought all the songs to her forefront. The sound of her phone ringing Taeyang's 'I'll Be There' made everyone look at Ella.

"Uh…I really just love the music. One second." She smirked as Taeyang looked at her with a grin of approval. She pulled the phone out and edged her way ahead of them and answered it with a vicious response, her tone darkening. "What do you want?"

"Come on El….babe I love you…what else? I just want to see you again." His voice was much like that of someone smashing her eardrums with loud cymbals. It was more than disturbing it was nerve jarring. Her eyes looked back to the group as they neared her, but she walked ahead again, turning to look out a window and leaned her head against it. Shoulders slumping in defeat, maybe just maybe…

"Look it's not going to happen, you cheat on me every time and you use me…I'm not doing this again." She responded finally finding her voice and she felt their eyes on her but she wouldn't turn and she wouldn't allow this to interfere so as she hung up the phone midstream she grinned at Ally who was deep in conversation with Daesung.

Moving back into the group she found herself back in between TOP and GD. She could barely believe it as she walked with them, the guards around the spreading out and giving them just enough space to breathe now. They had to look inconspicuous as possible so once they reached an area with more people they each pulled sunglasses out, sans Taeyang whom was already wearing his, tugging hats down tighter and pulling up a scarf, mainly GD.

Ally looked at the back of her best friend's head feeling the anger and betrayal at the move of giving the number to him. HIM of all people, but what real choice did Ally have? He really did love her….didn't he? She thought he did at least.

"So…we'll be staying together….that'll be…interesting." Ella commented finally breaking the silence between the two in the front who had simply moved closer to her to keep her hidden as well from view. She was nearly behind them, her body only a breath away from their backs.

"Yeah…especially since we're so used to bunking all together." GD smirked at TOP who looked back to Taeyang and they laughed a bit. Daesung poked at Ally's side to bring her from her constant stare of Ella's head.

"You okay?" He asked in a whisper and then the phone ringing brought her attention from his face to Ella's head again, watching her fists clench and her arms tighten in pain. It was as if the bruises were there again….Ally shook her head to clear her vision as it seemed to fog a little. She kept her focus on, waiting as Ella pulled the phone out and answered it, staying within the group this time.

"Look…I get what happened and how you got my number again….but let me get this straight to your impish mind…" Ella then pushed ahead, through the two men who were now staring in some surprise at her reaction, but everyone kept up able to still hear the conversation this time. "I hate you….I don't love you anymore…I never loved you. I was simply naïve enough to believe all your lies….leave me alone."

Ending the call once more, not giving him a chance to respond she looked back at them and smiled sheepishly as if she was trying to hold in her emotions. GD nodded at a security guard and the guard walked ahead to where she stood, following as she disappeared to the limo. Once inside and knowing she'd have a few moments, she pulled out BB and simply cried into the bear's fur. Her heart splitting and cracking over and over again with every breath, because it hurt so bad to think of all the times she'd forgiven him. Was it love? Was it hate? Was it her big heart trying to give someone who didn't deserve it…a chance?

Yet even when she laid her head down at night she could remember him, his hands squeezing her arms so hard they left bruise marks, because he wanted her to listen, and she did because she thought she knew what love was. Wiping at her eyes, she took in a deep calming breath and pulled out her iPod thankful for an internet connection via the airport and quickly found a video and song she wanted to listen to. Bang Yong Guk's I Remember which had Yoseob from Beast singing throughout it. It only allowed her to do what she needed to do, cry and sing in a language she couldn't even fluently speak.

Once it was over she sat up, putting BB back in the bag and holding her iPod in her hands, replaying the song as the tears finally dried up and she had an excuse for her face. She could blame it on the video. She leaned her head back and sighed, both eyes closed as the song played again and she floated away to Bang's voice, which much like TOP's had a way of soothing her into a state of melodic calm. Even under all the weight of pain she was feeling from the past she could escape thanks to the sounds that existed in their voices, the depth, and the amount of bass that was just right.

Something deep inside Ella was breaking, much like it had been for the 3 years she had been with him. It had been chipping away at her very essence, her core, her ability to fight but she always rose above it. She never faced it, never called it out for what it was. Never once was she smart enough to just stand and fight, she ran away every time or took the easy way out. But she fought at the times it was absolutely necessary, she did fight, she did win and she did come out shining brighter than anyone could have expected.

It was partly why Ally was so closely attached to her, she had a strength that when called upon would break through the worst fires and the most intense wars. She never allowed herself to give in anymore with love, it was impossible in her eyes. She could only remember the lessons she learned from him, and the burning sensation he left her with, the fire she was convinced he started inside of her. The door opening made her jump slightly, but her head tilted forwards to press play just as someone slipped inside and sat beside her. She was in the corner near the door and simply rested her head there a moment.

"She's zoning…she'll be fine in a moment. My guess…Bang Yong Guk." Ally commented as TOP looked at her from his spot across on the side seat next to Taeyang and Daesung slid in beside Ally on the opposite end, with GD beside Ella and Seungri beside Daesung.

"I remember….." Ella sang softly as her head moved down to look at Ally directly, cutting into her best friend with the words she knew so well, reminding her of the lyrics and the meaning and the whole purpose to a song like that. Ally put her head down but Daesung elbowing her side only made her laugh and then Seungri was in it as well. TOP reached his hand over to motion for Ella to remove her headphones and she did so, taking only one out.

"Let me listen?" He asked in his deep voice and GD leaned back, his arms spread across the backs of the seat, and Ella obliged, handing him the free headphone just as the song ended and she restarted it for the third or fourth time. She had unequivocally lost count. Once it began playing she felt herself zoning out once more, her eyes were closing but then TOP was leaning closer and she couldn't close her eyes, her gaze rested on his face, she could tell what his intention was the moment his perfect eyes locked onto hers.

"You ever hear of them before?" She asked as he bobbed his head a little with the beat and he nodded in response as GD simply gave a small smile of approval at the chemistry of the group so far. He was troubled that Ella and Ally weren't speaking but he could only assume that they would work things out. It wasn't like they didn't know how to, Ally and Ella that is. It was that Ella was stubborn and would rip Ally a new face for this.

"You gonna be alright?" He had moved from his seat, forcing GD to slide over and then Ella as well so she was again wedged between them, his face turning as he leaned back and then over to whisper in her free ear. Her gaze caught on his again and she smiled weakly as she pulled her phone out and he grabbed the top of it with his fingertips just grazing against hers at the bottom, he could see the pain. He knew the look all too well; it was part of why he was so against being flirty with girls, why he acted shy.

Daesung looked to him as he watched the two interacting now, his turn to make a judgment, much like the one he had made once he saw Ally, she was undoubtedly beautiful and he was going to enjoy himself and not be afraid to have a little fun. They had all selected these two with caution and careful thought. Taeyang had been quiet most of the time only now did he speak to Ally striking a conversation to fill the void as Daesung watched his closest friend conversing with this woman, this person that would be filling their lives for the next few months.

"I…." She started to speak to answer him, her eyes had lingered on his and her fingertips still touching, and then she was watching that connection of skin to skin like it was the only thing keeping her floating above the rising tide of ever consuming darkness that flooded her very soul when she thought of that bastard. She couldn't finish her sentence because she couldn't lie to him but she didn't want to speak the words that always hid within her mind, begging to be screamed out.

Yet she noticed how he was waiting, his hand wasn't moving, Daesung's eyes were still trained upon her face for the moment until she looked up and he looked away, breaking the gaze so she could refocus and Seungri suddenly managed to get into a conversation in Korean with GD over the others conversations. Ella's mouth hung open only slightly, finally feeling his fingertips gently brush against hers, pressure put forth to bring her attention back around and she turned to look at him. HIM. The man she had so often fantasized secretly about, more often than not replayed his song 'Of All Days' again and again on her iPod to just relax to.

"I think this new situation….will help make it alright." She finally found her voice and her answer as her eyes reconnected to his and he smiled that small smile of his in return to hers, releasing her phone and she put it away again, pressing play again and leaning her head back, to rest for a little, they had already been moving for a little and when they turned down a street and into a gated like community there was a soft click of the gates closing behind them that brought her eyes back open and she looked at the surroundings. A big beautiful white mansion, cut into about four large parts.

Once they pulled up, TOP was the first out, helping Ella out and then GD behind her, moving to stand together, watching as Taeyang and Seungri slipped out next. Finally the show was in how Daesung was careful to step out, holding Ally's hand the whole way and helping her step out as well. It was a bold move and Ella had already made note of it. She wouldn't allow Ally to become a victim of a band member thinking he could have his way with someone like Ally and then dump her. Though she was sure he wasn't capable of that…she was never without her cautious defenses.

Even now she stepped away from TOP and GD, reaching back in to grab her bag and slinging it over her shoulder, quickly moving to the door and opening it, hearing the sound of the others coming close behind her. She could see the reflection of them in the clear glass panels that made up the windows touching bottom to top of the frame beside the door. The house split from there into two halls, left and right, making a left she walked down looking out of the opposing windows to the backyard with the pool and the boat.

"A BOAT?" She asked out loud and gaped a moment before continuing down the hall until it opened into a large living room, branching to the right was the kitchen and even further in a large setting area for eating. Walking back she bumped into Taeyang's chest and laughed rubbing her forehead and he tapped her forehead once her hand had fallen away.

"Careful now…I'm very well known as being a brick wall of muscle." He teased, playful and kind and warm and she smiled at him before she spoke looking over his shoulder as Daesung and Ally made their way out to the pool.

"Kitchen, dining room and living room in there. Bedroom claimage….WE SHOULD GO NOW BAE!" She squealed the last part as she spotted Seungri making a dash across the right hall and down the long hallway to which Taeyang snorted at her nickname for him and ran with her as they chased the maknae through the large right half of the house.

"Oh my god…..is Taeyang running with a girl and she's beating him?" GD asked as he leaned back from his spot beside TOP inside the first bedroom having seen the mad dash past, both having thrown their hats to the dressers in their respective rooms. The next room was TOP's, he had already claimed. All that could be heard a room over from that was the sound of tussling and arguing and then thumping and laughter. GD and TOP walked out and over to the third bedroom to find Seungri, Taeyang and Ella all tangled on the floor in a tickle fight.

"It's MINE!" Seungri was yelling over the sound of Ella's laughter as Taeyang tickled her mercilessly, his hat having fallen off in the tussle and TOP walked in, grabbing a pillow from the bed to hit Taeyang over the head with it.

"REALLY?" Taeyang turned and stared at his band mate in shock and then began to chase him out of the room leaving Seungri to take up the tickling but all too late as Ella escaped his grasp and jumped onto the bed in a mad leap. He stared incredulous at her and she snickered hard.

"Panda….if you really want you can bunk with me….we can share. Pick the other room you would've taken and we can swap alright?" Ella could tell Seungri had really wanted the room so she decided a compromise would be best and his eyes lit up almost in a child like manner as he jumped up and hopped into the large bed beside her. She rolled over and still managed to have enough room.

"It looks like we really could do two to a bed and still be completely in our spaces….though that's not a weird suggestion at all…." Ella began to speak again and half way through her speech she realized how odd it sounded and stopped, chewing on her lower lip and feeling Seungri tugging on her hand.

"Not a weird one at all….now let's go find my other room." Seungri was sweet, sweeter than she was expecting and it nearly swept her off her feet as he bounced off the bed and pulled her up with him. GD was still watching quiet and thoughtful and he smiled as Ella was pulled past him, grinning at him and throwing a salute of sorts at him with two fingers.

"This is going to be one interesting ride…that's for sure." GD commented to himself as TOP and Taeyang swept past him trying to hit each other with pillows. He walked back around the corner to spot Daesung and Ally sitting beside the pool, feet in the water, their pant legs pulled up and they both were talking still.

"So you like touring out here?" Ally asked as she looked down at the water, mesmerized by its crystal clarity and a smile appeared on Daesung's face as he nodded a bit, his perfect hair now no longer encumbered by a hat. It was as if the sun was bringing the highlights in his hair out more now that it was able to be seen.

"Yep, and you like living out here….well with Ella at least right?" He asked back and she smiled with a small nod of approval, it was hard to admit she had a past, that she had a dark and clouded vision of that time and hated to think of it at all. Because in the end she had gotten past it and wanted it to stay as just that…the past, but what could she do really? She had to face things as every normal person did, but for now she was happy.

"You two gonna come in and see which bedrooms you want before they get stolen by the Panda and his noona and the crazy Bae….who is being chased by Tabi….oh we are so at home with each other…" GD finally finished saying as he leaned out of the door to speak to them and they both looked back nodding and laughing, except Ally raised a brow at the term.

"Noona? Panda took Ella as his noona?" Ally was confusing the hell out of the terms in a sense and so GD put a hand up as Daesung laughed, pulling his feet from the water and helping Ally stand once she had done the same.

"They're acting like best friends or brother and sister long lost and just reunited. Bae as well, you missed the tickle fest between Bae, Panda and El." GD responded as they got closer and Ally nodded slowly, knowing deep down Ella was a social butterfly once her shell was pulled off and clearly it had been. Ally had only ever been into Daesung whereas Ella had at one time crushed on each of the members, finding them all appealing in their own ways.

"Go quickly…though I think Panda plans on adopting El's room as his own….somehow I don't find it odd. We'll be dancing together, having fun…" He shrugged as he continued to talk and watched Ally's reactions, noting the way she was looking down a bit at the ground, but staying close to Daesung, her chin lifting as Daesung spoke softly to her.

"Hey now…we just got that frown upside down….working backwards will do nothing for the long run." Daesung's words were enough to make her smile again and she skipped ahead of him only to run into Ella who pulled her into the third room, shutting the door behind her and yelling back out at the boy that pounded on the door.

"El-noona….open the door!" Seungri was being undeniably fun and had chosen the room directly a hall over, after her room the hall split to the right and then there were two and then a set of stairs looping up to a second floor where two other rooms were at, allowing a huge play space as well in that area. His was the first room when the corner was turned and Taeyang took the one next to him.

"Panda-oppa hush! I need to speak to Ally." Somehow Ella had picked up on the terminology and thus Ally was already feeling left out but had nearly forgotten earlier when Ella pulled out her phone and handed it to Ally. Ally took it and stared at it sighing, noticing how only the retreating sound of footsteps and laughter could be heard.

"I…I'm really sorry but Cam loves you." Ally could only respond with that to which Ella glared at her and approached her, moving from the door, she grabbed the phone back and narrowed her eyes even further as she approached her.

"He doesn't know love anymore than father….and you should know that….since he's your brother." Her words were cutting, sharp and tense, full of venom and intending to strike deep. Ally stood up strong and tall not moving another inch and finally Ella's nose was touching hers as the two stared off.

"Yeah, so what….we have the same parents and they don't know love. El, drop it now, it was a mistake, I'm sorry." Ally kept her voice strong and Ella snorted out a breath as knocking at the door caused her to stop and turn.

"For the sake of all that's holy I'll say I've forgiven you simply because I want to have some fun. I haven't had a family in a long time….at least you had that….dysfunctional or not." Ella turned her head to the side to stare at Ally and Ally nodded knowing it didn't mean full forgiveness but it was a step in the right direction. Once Ella opened the door her hand was taken by Seungri and once again she was being dragged to his room that they had both decided would work.

"You know I've known you all of….1 hour or less and you're acting like we've known each other for forever….isn't that weird?" Ella asked him as he tugged her in and the bags were split, half of her clothes were placed in his room and the other were taken back to her room, now empty of Ally. Ally, Ella had noticed, had disappeared upstairs with Daesung, assuming the two would take the upper level rooms next to each other.

"Nope…. Cause it's easy for me to be around people if they aren't all uptight and weird about it. We're all human beings and we enjoy the touch and affection of another….not always in a sexual way either…right or wrong?" Seungri was not stupid, not at all and if anyone had ever questioned that because he was the youngest he always tended to be able to prove them dead wrong just as in this occurrence. Ella was nodding in response as he finished speaking. "And we don't want to have to take days to get used to each other, I want to enjoy your company and you be able to enjoy mine and Bae's and Ji's and Tabi's and Dae's….only fair."

His smile was genuine and his eyes were soft, so much enthusiasm and excitement she couldn't believe he was the one she had the least crush on. She adored him though. Taeyang's head popping in her room as she put her clothes away with Seungri sitting on the bed made her tilt her head in curiosity. She was still thinking about Ally and Cam, and how much she didn't want to give her the cold shoulder for too long. If she wasn't in sync with her, their dance would be off and they'd be useless to the group.

"Yes, Bae-oppa?" Ella asked him as her hair fell from the ponytail, finally allowing it loose and she smiled, tugging at her zipper and they both covered their eyes as she changed into a pair of short black shorts, finally able to be barefoot as well. "You can both look you silly oppas."

"El-noona, we were hoping you and Ally could show us some of your dance moves in person." Taeyang answered her after his hand fell away and Seungri began to make faces behind his hand, moving his hand covering his face up and down as it changed, but stopped when he heard the request and made an o-face.

"Oh…please…please…please." Seungri begged and Ella rolled her eyes nodding as she spun the phone in her hand and texted Ally to get ready to dance. It would be Miss-A's 'Bad Girl, Good Girl' which they had managed to copy move for move, every part of the dance. Reaching in her closet she grabbed the heels with the ankle length warmers and slipped them on hurrying out and grabbing her iPod from her bag as well.

"Same level…my heart…my soul…my fighter….my reason. All is forgotten. We gotta show 'em what we got." Ella had texted to Ally before she climbed the stairs and much to her happiness the upper level was a dance studio of a measureable size. Ally was waiting against the wall and as Ella threw her the iPod she plugged it into the iHome that was ever so conveniently there. Ally grinned and they stepped across the floor towards each other, stretching as the song began and then they started, every move synced.

It was as if the gods themselves had graced them with the ability to pick up the moves so quickly and between Ally's persistent training and stretching methods Ella had become as flexible as she wanted to be. Everything about the dance they were doing was perfected, in its own way, sensual and pure. The song also sent a message, one both girls agreed with, their faces watching their bodies in the mirror that lined the one wall.

As the song progressed a few seconds in the boys were all leaning against the wall off to the side, staying out of the way only to be surprised as the girls turned and started walking towards them confidentially, striding in a manner with the music so their hips bounced and hair swayed, Ally's pulled back in a tight ponytail, same as Ella's. Once they reached them, Ally turned just in front of Daesung and looked back winking, her hip popping to the side at the same time as Ella, who was doing this in front of GD, trying to not be distinct about her intense crush on TOP.

Once the song ended, Ally and Ella were back to back, arms crossed across their chests and smirks on their faces. Next song starting already was a surprise to the boys who were only expecting one song. 'Step' by KARA blaring through the speakers as Ella bounced ahead of Ally and again repeated the same movements from the video they had watched time and time again. It wasn't hard after a while to pick up the dance moves and some were simply easier than others.

"They're really good…" TOP whispered to GD who nodded and Seungri, having heard the whisper nodded along with him. None of them could take their eyes from these girls, their talent was undeniable and it was entrancing all at the same time. Nothing was mechanic; everything had a piece of passion and energy that brought the dances to a new level.

"Glad we chose them…" Taeyang bumped his arm against Daesung's and he got a nod back. The sun was beginning to set through the glass side windows on the far right of the room. The left had normal wood paneling. Could this be as fun as it seemed? Really? Was this happening? Ella and Ally were staring at each other breathing slowly to keep from becoming exhausted too fast and smiled a bit at each other, realizing then in that moment the same thought was running through both their minds.

"It's real…" Ella whispered to her as she embraced her and they danced together in a slow movement of seduction to the last song, both would close their eyes for the moment, diving into the music. This was their melody…their ever after. Their new beginning. They wouldn't let it pass by them.

SO I'm back and with a Korean pop band fan fiction. Yes I mention MULTIPLE names in here and if you don't know them the song titles and groups are listed so just search and ye shall find! I hope you enjoy it.

Much luv,

Animus Patronus


End file.
